When Calormenes Attack
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Susan and Lucy find out that Calormenes aren't the best people in the world! A pair to A Problem In The Golden Age
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This is a pair with _A Problem In The Golden Age_ so you may want to read that first. It's from Susan and Lucy's point of view, but like I said before you have to read the first story first. I'm going to try and keep the chapters together, so when the chapter of that story's up the next chapter of this will probably be up a few minutes later! I hope you like it! **

When Calormenes Attack

Chapter 1. The Beginning Of All Problems

Susan's POV

"Peter? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I'm thinking these girls look like they need to cool off." Peter replied.

"WHAT!" I shreiked and I heard Lucy doing the same.

And then I noticed I was being picked up by Peter and Lucy by Edmund and then they took us outside. I saw the stream coming quickly and I struggled to get out of Peter's grip, but he was bigger than me and I could do nothing. I could see Lucy was just as powerless. Then I was flying through the air still in Peter's tight grip. I saw the water coming at me quickly and I squeeled just before hitting the water, hearing Lucy doing the same. We came back up and it was hard to swim in the dresses at first but Lucy and I managed.

She went after Peter and I went after Edmund, I was having more success concidering I was still a tad bigger than him. Eventually Orieus came and carried Peter and Edmund off somewhere to discuss something of somesort, but Lucy and I stayed playing in the water, for it was quit nice acctually. They hadn't been gone long before people started attacking us. I quickly got Lucy out of the water, and I wasn't far behind.

Then someone grabbed her, and she screamed. They were taking her toward the bushes which I would never find her if he took her in there! I tackled him down freeing Lucy.

"RUN!" I screamed. She saw I was still struggling, but I soon got free and joined her. We knew they probably went to Peter's office so we went there. We found them, and Lucy was crying by now, and I felt like I could.

"What happened?" Peter asked walking up. I fell into him finally letting my tears free.

"They tried to take us" I replied.

I heard a thud and looked over to see Lucy in a heap on the ground. Edmund ran over to her, concern all over his face.

"Did they hurt you" he asked pulling her into his lap.

She shook her head. "Just rea...really shaken u...up. I...if it wasn't fo...for Su..Susan th...they would ha..have go...gotten me th...though." she sobbed into his shoulder "th...they h...had a grip o...on m..me b...but S...Susan g...got me b...back."

"Oh Lucy" he said pulling her closer. I could tell he was just as scared. I was really shaken up too, and I was still crying. It was as if I couldn't control myself.

"I haven't bee...been th..this scared i...in a l...long time" I whispered. I noticed Peter's grip tightened and I wasn't sure if it was more for him or me.

"Just stay with us at all times" Edmund said.

"Ok" Lucy and I said together.

"It has now been confimed" Orieus said. We all looked up at him. "The Queens of Narnia are in danger. You know this may mean battle?" he asked. I looked up at Peter. I didn't want them to have to go to battle for us. I hated them going to battle period but this... this was to much! I especially didn't want Edmund going, the witch stabbing him was still fresh in my mind even 5 years later. Sometimes it would even haunt my dreams. My baby brother being stabbed over and over, and over, again! I hated that vivid image. And I didn't want it to happen again.

"Whatever it takes" Edmund said.

"My answer is the same" Peter said "whatever it takes." I buried my head into Peter's shoulder and cried harder. His only response was to hold me a little closer.


	2. Chapter 2 Being The Youngest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

When Calormenes Attack

Chapter 2. Being The Youngest

Lucy's POV

I woke up with Edmund beside me. He had made me sleep in his room. I didn't fight because I was still scared from the day before.

"Can't you let me win for once Pete?" he mumbled still asleep.

I giggled and got up. I walked over to my room and dressed. I decided to take a walk around the castle, there wasn't anything better to do this early. My classes didn't start until later. And from the looks of it breakfast wasn't for at least another hour or so. Maybe less. I heard talking in Peter's office so I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Peter say, so I opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning" I said looking at Peter" and Good morning to you too Orieus" I said looking over at Orieus.

"Good morning Your Majesty" he replied.

"Good morning Lu. Where's Ed" Peter asked.

"Still in bed. He was talking in his sleep" I replied.

"What was he saying" Peter asked sitting up.

"Something about fighting you and loosing I think." I replied.

"Hmm he can't even win in his dreams then huh?" he asked.

"I thought he beat you the other day" I asked.

"Not one of my proudest moments." he replied dryly. I walked over and sat in his lap. He didn't protest.

Edmund came running in the room a second later. "Lucy's gone!" he said.

"No I'm not, I'm sitting on Peter's lap." I said.

"Lucy" he exclaimed "you scared the..."

"Edmund" Peter warned.

"What was he going to say" I asked.

"I don't know." Peter said "but probably something with the word bloody in it."

"You got that right" Edmund said.

Susan came in next. "Good morning everyone" she said.

"Good morning" I said.

"Susan, Lucy, would you go outside. I want to talk to Ed alone for a minute." Peter said. I really didn't want to but I got up and walked over to Susan.

"Do you wish for me to go with them" Orieus asked. "Yes please do." Peter replied. This relieved me a bit for I truely didn't want to go alone. So Susan, Orieus, and I walked out. We started a coversation with him. He may have been a bit uptight, but he did like to hold conversations with us. A few moments later we heard yelling from the office. We stopped talking to listen. It was something about Edmund not going anywhere because Peter was afraid of something. But soon the yelling stopped and we started our conversation with Orieus again.

Eventually they walked out, ready for breakfast. Orieus walked off and Peter, Susan, Edmund, and I walked to down to the kitchen.

"Doesn't it stink to be the youngest." Edmund whispered to me.

I nodded and giggled in agreement. It turely did sometimes. It meant having to stay home for things that I was fully capable of but couldn't because I was the baby of the family and they felt the need to prtect me. I think the only one who didn't baby me was Edmund and that was probably because he knew how I felt, being the youngest boy of the family. Being the little siblings of Peter, and Susan Pevensie was NOT an easy task. Though Edmund did protect me, he didn't overcrowd me. And I loved him all the more for that.


	3. Chapter 3 When Calormenes Attack

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: I hope you like this one! It's alot longer than the Peter, Edmund perspective. Enjoy! And please REVIEW!**

When Calormenes Attack

Chapter 3. When Calormenes Attack

Lucy's POV

Peter and Edmund wanted to spar so after breakfast we went to the training field. Susan and I didn't really want to be left alone so we went with them. Plus I thought I might get lucky and they would ask me to join in. Edmund had secretly been teaching me sword fighting, and I was getting better. I had even beaten him a few times. I would cheer for Edmund and Susan would cheer for Peter. I would yell out pointers and it was funny when I did because Edmund would follow them and I'd hear and OW! from Peter. Then Susan would give me a dirty look.

Round won went to Peter. Round 2 went to Edmund who had gotten in a lucky shot before Peter could block. Round 3 went to Peter again, who had gotten in a good shot at Edmund and knocked him down. But they weren't tired yet so they decided to go 5/9. So round 4 went to Edmund. They were getting ready to start again when I felt a hand go over my mouth. I stole a glance from beside and Susan was struggling as well. I looked over to where Peter and Edmund were and they were trying to get to us. I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I would have screamed if I could have but nothing came out but a gasp. I felt weak but I still struggled to my hardest. But the kidnapper had behind a bush before I knew what was happening. He threw me down.

"Now please, I'm begging, make this as painless as possible for both of us." he said. He looked sorrowful or something of the sort, as if he didn't want to kidnap me. I would have said something if I could have. I felt myself going into unconsciousness but everytime I nearly was the kidnapper would shake me to keep me awake. Eventually Susan and a couple other strangers came into the bushes. They had Susan tied up. I was still on the ground, and breath was starting to get a tad harder. They threw her down beside me. She noticed something was wrong automatically.

"Lucy, Lucy." she said gently. I opened my eyes because I had closed them. "Oh Lucy your ok." she said. I slowly nodded my head. "What's wrong. Your not tied up. You can run." she said quietly. I shook my head. "Did they threaten you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Did they hurt you?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Where and how?" she asked. I shrugged because I didn't really know, plus I couldn't talk anyway. I turned over to let her see, and she gasped.

"What" I managed to say.

"They... they stabbed you." she replied when I turned over. That would explain everything. "It's in a really dangerous spot." she said truthfully. I looked down and noticed I still had my cordial though they had disarmed me of my dagger. Apparently she noticed it too. "Hey you idiots!" she said gathering the kidnappers attention.

"What" they asked harshly. I payed attention that these weren't the same ones that grabbed us.

"Are you planning on killing us, or just kidnapping us." she asked.

"Your just a ploy, we want your brothers, not you. Your their weakness, so you'll be back home soon." he answered.

"Well your not doing a very good job." she said.

"How so?" one of them asked.

"Look at her back, that wound is in a very dangerous position, she'll be dead by nightfall!" she said practically screaming the end. She rarely screamed, and when she did, she was very VERY mad. I was surprised she hadn't broken the ropes and killed all of them by now. You didn't exactly threaten or hurt me without getting away with it. Or Edmund, but he wasn't here to get hurt. But they had threatened him in a way, so she was definitely mad. One of them came over and looked at my back and he turned red.

"WHICH ONE DID THIS!" he asked disregarding the fact that Peter and Edmund might could hear him.

"Me sir" said one of them stepping up, very shakily. He was the one who grabbed me.

"WHY!" he asked.

"She was struggling to hard. She was almost free. I had to." he said.

"Well, now she's gonna die THANKS TO YOU!" the first man said "Your family WILL pay for this!"

I had to admit he did look ashamed. And the look he gave the first man was almost hate. I had never seen Edmund give Peter a look like that before and Edmund could give Peter pretty dirty looks somtimes, especially before Narnia. And after it was... he looked scared or worried, as did the man who took Susan. The first man walked off somewhere with 2 other men, apparently to check on something. So it was the two men that had captured us in the first place that stayed.

They glanced at each other, glanced at where the others had dissapeared and rushed over to me.

"I'm so so SO sorry" the one that had stabbed me said.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT THE FACT THAT SHE'S GONNA DIE!" Susan screamed.

"Sshhh sssshhh sssshhhh! Do you want us to help her or not." the other one said.

"Help her?" Susan asked.

"Yes. She has her cordial doesn't she." the other asked.

"Well, yes but..."

"And we're gonna let you do it, but you must promise you won't run, and you won't tell them we helped, and you'll let us tie you back up as if nothing ever happened." he said. Susan nodded her head, accepting the promise. I could tell she just wanted me healed. They quickly untied her and she rushed to me, pulling out my cordial, and then into my mouth. I felt light for a moment. There was nothing but darkness.

"Lucy!" I heard Susan scream. I was going up or something of that sort.

"Fight, Lucy. You must fight." someone whispered. I started scrambling frantically back down, pushing air to get there. Then it was almost as if I were thrown back into my body. Susan had a tight grip on me and the two men had their heads bowed in respect.

"Su. What are you doing?" I asked.

"LUCY!" she exclaimed. The two men's faces lit up.

"Now you have a chance at escape." one of them said.

"You mean your gonna help us?" I asked.

"Yes. We were forced to do this, so the best way to get them back for forcing us is letting go what they were after in the first place." he replied. Then they became grave.

"What is it?" I asked standing up. The one who stabbed me pulled out the knife he had used.

"We, have to do something to make it look like you got away." he replied. I finally realized what he was about to do.

"And your going to kill yourself to do it!" I exclaimed.

"It's what we have to do. We deserve it anyway." he replied.

"Oh no! Please don't!" I begged.

"We can't make it look like we just let you go! Then THEY'LL kill us. What else can we do?" he asked.

"Anything but that!" I replied.

"Wait! I know!" Susan said. She picked up a stick. "It'll knock you out, but it won't kill! Enough to make a good story, and let us get away!" she said. I still didn't like this idea but we had to because the others were coming quickly from the sounds of it.

I picked up another one beside me, said sorry, and whacked him hard upside the with it. It knocked him out cold. Susan did the same with the other, and I hoped they wouldn't be punished to harshly for us. But before we had time to escape the others were back and had snatched us up, dragging us off somewhere else. I looked back and they were checking on the others. I heard someone confirm they weren't dead before I was out of hear and sight range. I hoped they never found out they helped.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle Approaches

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok, finally, what you've all been waiting for... Susan and Lucy's story comes back in! YAY! But you may want to read the Peter and Edmund's story first, in fact it's STRONGLY suggested! This comes into play a while after their part. And this one was VERY interesting to write! I hope you like it! **

When Calormene's Attack

Chapter 4. Battle Approaches

Susan's POV

"You have 2 visitors." one of the guards said. Lucy and I were huddled in the corner, where we spent most of our time. They rarely fed us, so it was either here or sleep. I nodded my head, as if I head a choice. The two men who tried to help us walked in.

"Thank you." they said to the guard before he walked away. They walked up to us.

"I hope we didn't injure you to badly." Lucy said.

"We're fine now." they replied.

"Good" Lucy said with a sheepish smile.

"We're fine. We deserved it anyway. How are you feeling?" one of them asked.

"I'm fine. Much better, thank you for asking." she said once again finding the ground interesting. For some reason she couldn't look one of them in the eyes. And I had to point out to myself that he was quit handsome, and that he couldn't stare her in the eyes as well. I know she's 15 and is old enough to have a courtier, but NOT a calormene.

I had to stop this. "Would you stop flirting with my sister! I will not allow her to court a Calormene!" I yelled being front about it.

"Susan!" Lucy said.

"Oh stop it! I see the looks your sending each other!" I said.

"Um, may I say something?" the one who wasn't flirting with Lucy said.

"Yes." I said.

"We're not Calormene's" he said.

"What?" I asked quit shocked.

"We're Archenlanders, but our family got in a feud with some other Archenlanders and we moved to Calormene a year ago. They kidnapped us from our homes and threatened our family's if we didn't help. We used to be very close with Narnian's. I believe you may know Tumnus?" he said.

"Oh yes! Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed.

He smiled. "We got alone greatly with him." he replied.

This definitely changed my point of view. Maybe I could approve it after all.

"But this isn't the reason we came." the other said. This made Lucy's eyes drop back to the ground. I covered up quickly.

"What is the reason then?" I asked.

"Battle is coming, to get you back, we've gotten them to agree that you can come and fight with your country. Do you wish to or not?" he asked. I looked at Lucy and I could tell by the determination on her face she wanted to. But she was still extremely weak from the stab wound.

"Lucy! You can't! Your still weak!" I exclaimed.

"I've been weaker than this and fought." she said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Please Su! PLEASE!" she said. She pulled out her pout. I usually didn't fall for it but for some reason it was working. It was Peter who fell for it, and occasionally Edmund. "Please!" she pleaded again.

"Oh, alright" I said "tell them we'll be coming to battle." They nodded their heads. "Oh but before you go, might we have your names?" I asked.

"Lawrence." said the one who seemed to like Lucy.

"Larry" the other said.

"I'm guessing your twins?" I asked.

"Pherternal but yes." they replied. I nodded my head.

"You can't fight in those dresses, can you?" Larry asked. I looked down. I shook my head. "Hold on one minute." he said. He whispered something to Lawrence.

"Do you think they would fit?" Lawrence asked.

"I'm hoping. Stay here with them." he said.

"Wait. What?" Lawrence asked. But it was to late because Larry ran out.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Our sisters, ones about your age" he said looking at me "ones about your age" he said looking at Lucy "surely you heard of the battle not to long ago between the two sides in Calormene?" he asked. Lucy and I nodded our heads. It had been about a month ago. "Our sisters fought, actually they were forced, and they had to wear shorter dresses to get around easier. They came about their knees and we're hoping they can fit you so you can fight side by side with your brothers." he replied.

"About our knees" I said a little unsure. I remembered when we came to Narnia I wore a skirt about at my knees, but I was used to long dresses by now. Though Lucy didn't seem to mind. Larry came running back in.

"Ok, here they are. They were right where we left them." he said out of breath. I took the one he handed me. It was nice looking, I had to admit. "Would you like us to leave so you can try them on now in case they don't fit, and maybe someone can alter them?" Larry asked. I nodded my head. They stepped out of the room and Lucy and I quickly changed. They fit perfectly. They didn't deserve to be wasted in battle because they were absolutely beautiful, and they flattered both of our figures perfectly. They would be wonderful to wear around Cair, and I was surprised they had been used to wear to battle because they were without flaw. We called Lawrence, and Larry back in and Lawrence's mouth dropped. It made me clench my jaw that he was starring at my sister.

"Your drooling." Larry said smirking.

"Oh." Lawrence said coming back to himself.

"They fit nicely." Larry said.

"Do you like them?" Lawrence asked. Lucy nodded her head. It took me a moment before I nodded my head.

"Now... there's only one more thing that needs to be settled." Larry said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Bow, sword, or both?" he replied.

"Sword for me" Lucy replied.

"Since I don't have MY bow, sword" I replied. He nodded his head. So everything was settled. We were going to battle the next day.


	5. Chapter 5 Together Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

When Calormenes Attack 

Chapter 5. Together Again

Susan's POV

The next day we were in battle. Larry and Lawrence were at our sides. They had refused to fight with Calormenes despite the fact that they threatened their family's. But it was only because they had somehow found out that their family's had moved back to Archenland to settle differences because they thought Larry and Lawrence were dead. We had found out Peter and Edmund had gotten Archenland to fight with Narnia. That would definitely help.

Before I was ready the battle had begun. Lucy and I were fighting back to back. She had her dagger in her left hand and her sword in her right. But soon we were seperated. We were only a few inches apart but it felt like miles. Larry and Lawrence weren't to far away from us. I looked over, far over, and saw Peter and Edmund fighting back to back. Apparently they were having troubles. But from what I understood they were the ones the Calormenes wanted, for what reason I didn't know, so it was better to be safe than sorry!

Then I heard a slight gasp from my right and I turned and looked. Lucy was clutching her stomach. I screamed her name, but she payed me no attention.

"Well, did I hurt the little girl?" the person who stabbed her asked. Lucy bent her head down and I saw the fire come into her eyes, and before the person could do anything she had stabbed him.

"Who's the little girl now?" she asked. I saw her pale and I got to her right before her knees buckled.

"Come on." I said fighting off the tears.

"No! I'm going to help finish this, no matter what." she said putting her dagger up but gipping her sword tighter.

"Lucy, I can't let you do that!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you can! And you will." she replied "I'm fine. Really." she said. She said it so truthfully I had to believe her so I let her stay. And soon the battle was won! I ran over to Edmund and gripped them tight. I excpected to see Lucy beside me, but she wasn't.

"Where's Lucy" Edmund asked looking around anxiously.

"I don't know, I though she was... LUCY!" I screamed not finishing my sentance seeing her not to far off on her knees gripping her stomach, I could tell she was crying as well. I ran over Edmund right beside me but Peter was still confused. She was completely on the ground by now. I was hysterical by now. I pulled her into my arms. She seemed completely unaware of mine and Edmund's presence. Edmund seemed as though he were on the verge of tears as well. By now Peter had come back down to earth and ran over.

"Her cordial" Edmund whispered.

"What?" I asked for I didn't really hear what he said at first.

"Her cordial! Use it!" he said louder reaching for her cordial. He unscrewed the top because my arms were busy holding Lucy. He poured in a drop and put the top back on. He closed his eyes as if expecting something. A few seconds later and she still hadn't come around, in fact she wasn't breathing. Peter and I were crying hysterically but Edmund was still blank. He was whispering something but I didn't know what. I didn't care. If he didn't care enough about his little sister to drop his pride and cry then I could no longer care about him. Then I heard his words.

"Come on Lucy, push through, it's all you have to do, just push through, please push through!" he whispered.

I looked up. "What?" I asked.

He seemed to pay me no attention. "Come on push through, push through, PUSH THROUGH!" he said tears finally falling. He opened his eyes. "She didn't make it" he said shaking his head "it's to late now. It would take a miracle" he said silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. "When the witch stabbed me I the cordial doesn't just work, you have to work for it, that's what took so long for me to wake up." he replied.

"You mean she had to fight for her own life?" I asked.

"And she lost apparently." he said.

I looked back down at Lucy, who was no longer breathing, and who was very limp. Then Edmund started smiling. How could he smile when his little sister was dead? Then she took a deep breath and her eyes opened. I was to shocked to say anything and from the looks of it Peter was too. Edmund's look was...pride?

"You did it." he said smiling. Lucy smiled apparently understanding. Then he ripped her from my grip and hugged her close. Then Peter hugged her because they had to do something else. Something with the Calormene king and the Archenland king. I helped Lucy up and we gripped onto each other.

"Is everything ok?" I heard someone ask. I let Lucy go and I saw Lawrence and Larry.

I nodded my head. "It is now." I said. Lucy just nodded her head. They turned around to walk off.

"And Lawrence." Lucy said quickly. He turned around. She kissed him on the cheek. I was shocked. I had never known her to be so... open about this type of thing.

"What was that for?" Lawrence asked, blushing something terrible.

"Nothing in particular" she replied smiling blushing slightly.

"Ahem! Do you want to introduce to your new...friend?" I heard Peter ask from behind.

"Peter! Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed. Edmund looked like he was ok with the situation, Peter, not so much. Then there was a slight exchange between Lawrence and Lucy. "Peter, Edmund, I would like you to meet Lawrence. He and wish to...court... each other." she said unsure of how to word the sentance. Peter looked very unsure and Edmund was blank.

"Well, Ed what do you think?" Peter asked.

Edmund looked Lawrence up and down. "Well, he looks nice, and I trust Lucy's judgment." Edmund replied.

"Then I, regretably, accept your courtship" Peter said. I looked over at Edmund who was beaming. Lucy finally had a courtier! FINALLY! Lucy looked very happy. Everything was settled and well once again. I just hoped it would stay that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**As I said in the other story, this story will continue in another story called The Love Of A Queen. But what I didn't say is it will take place 2 years after this setting. Anyway, thanks for reading, and reviewing!**


End file.
